never turning back
by xxpatixx
Summary: Usagi has killed herslef but not befor gaving her brother a notebook and a lockit now yaers later sammy change his name and is a vampier hunter. why did usagi kill herslafe and is she realy die or just in a new body?vampire knighXsailor moon
1. Chapter 1

**ok here is something new i thought of and i hope you all like it this is a cross over with Vampire knight and sailor moon so i will put it in both and the sailor moon cross over just for the heck of it so i hope you like it and Review and tell me what you think**

**I do not own vampire knight or sailor moon**

i just watch and read them and put the characters in my twisted storyThe night cold air came into a room of a crying girl. The Young girl was no older then 16, she had bloom hair was long enough too tough the floor. She lied on her bed writhing a new song. Until she head a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said wiping her tears.

"Hey, Usagi why are you crying?" asked her younger brother come in.

"It's nothing Shingo." she said looking her little brother. He was now 13 and he was much more mature then most his age.

"Don't lie Usagi you may fool mother and father but, you cant fool me." he said as he walked to Usagi.

"Why did you come?" she asked

"Will you're my big sister and I worry about you even thought I make fun of you some times, doesn't mean I don't care. So what are you writing?" he asked when he saw the note book.

"A new song its call _All Good Things. Want to hear it?" Shingo nodded as he sat on her bed. Both Usagi and Shingo may have been sibling but they looked nothing alive. Shingo took after his father side of the Shingo with his black hair and Dark blue eyes and Usagi took after her mother's side with her blond hair and light icy blue eyes she skin was a little paler then the others in her family._

"Ok then here I go." she said as she took a deep berth.

**Don't like reality  
its way too clear to me  
but really life is dandy  
we are what we don't see  
missed everything daydreaming**

**Flames to dust (dust)  
Lovers to friends (friends)  
why do all good things come to an end? (End)  
Flames to dust (dust)  
Lovers to friends (friends)  
why do all good things come to an end?**

**Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why**

**Flames to dust (dust)  
Lovers to friends (friends)  
why do all good things come to an end? (End)  
Flames to dust (dust)  
Lovers to friends (friends)  
why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?**

**Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die...Die...Die...Die...**

**Flames to dust (dust)  
Lovers to friends (friends)  
Why do all good things come to an end? (End)  
Flames to dust (dust)  
Lovers to friends (friends)  
why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?**

**Well the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it will come soon  
And the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die**." she finished and her brother clapped

**"**Usagi why is it sad did something happen with you and the others." he asked

"How did you…"

"You aren't hanging out with them, and you cry almost every night sis I'm worried." he said

"They just betray me ok. I don't know how I couldn't see it before and am crying because I have to do something to protect everyone." she looked at Shingo's worried face.

"Don't worry Shingo am going to be ok. But I do want you to have something." Usagi got off her bed and walked over to a brow that had a locked on it she open it and took out a locket it was in a shape of a stair she walked back to him have gave it to him.

"What this?" he asked

"I want you to have it if anything ever happens to me I want you to have something to remember me by and I also I want you to have this notebook but only after something happens to me ok you can have the necklace now. " she said handing him the necklace.

"Usagi why are you giving this to me now?" he asked

"Come on do I have to have a reason to gave something to my favorite little brother?" she asked a little more cheerful "Now go to bed we have to meet with the Kiryu's about training their twin sons once they turn 5. " Usagi said as she push her brother our of her room.

"Night Usagi." he said as he walked to his room.

"Good bye Shingo please don't forget me." Usagi whispered as she shut her door. She then went in to her bathroom after writing a note in her notebook and writing 4 letters. And a note to her family. She took out a lady raiser she took out the shaped knife of it and ended her life……

As she lied there died a light appeared in her bathroom and a woman that looked just like her come she looked at the girl and gave a smile.

"Am sorry my daughter but you cannot end your life. I sorry but you must live." and with that there was a bright light and in no time there in her arms was a baby girl with brown hair and reddish brown eyes with the same pale skin as Usagi had. The woman smiled at her and kissed her forehead and then kissed Usagi forehead. And with that she disappeared with the baby.-16 minutes later-

The woman come to a house where two women with a small baby in their arms.

"Queen what do we have the pleasure of having you here?" as the woman with the baby. The women had long aqua colored hair with blue eye.

"Hello Michelle, Amara." she said to both of the woman. "I have come to being you my daughter the others have betrayed her and will soon be after her. Don't let them get to her."

"Of cause but why is she a baby?" Amara asked she was a dirty bloom hair and dark blue eyes.

"she had killed her old body and I got her a new one.' she said Amara looked mad

"Don't worry the next time I see them I will kill them myself." she said as she took the baby.

"No you just have to protect her until she becomes 16 again when the others try and find her hide her if they try finding her do everything in your power to hid her."

"We will don't worry we will not let you down." Amara said as taking the baby from the queen.

"Thank you both." and with that the women left.

"Looks like we have a new baby." Amara said as she and Michelle went inside to put the two babies asleepFive years later

"Sorry Usagi but we have to leave you here or they will find you again but don't worry if you are in danger again we will be there for you for now we will leave you here you won't remember who we are or who you are but when the time comes you will good bye." a young women said as she hugged a small child when the three woman left the little girl went off wondering. To only run into a vampire who almost kills her but was saved by a handsome pureblood but at the time she didn't know he was pureblood. He took her to the Headmaster cross who took her in as his daughter not knowing nothing about her pass much less about her pass life.-10 years later-

"come on Zero!!" called the once girl named Usagi she was now 15 and she had no memories of her pass nor dose she know who she is but her don't care as long as she had her friends neat she don't care. Her new name was Yuki Cross. The boy with silver hair came running behind her they where the gardens of the school the ones who had to keep the night class secret. They went to the gate where Zero master was waiting for the gates to open. As Yuki ran she tripped and fell to the ground in from of the gate. Toga

Couldn't help but gave a chuckle. It remained him of his older sister before she died. Yes his sister killed herself and he kept the notebook and locket that she gave him… He had it with him at all time.

"Man little girl you should try to watch where you go." he said he could tell he had hit a never.

"Come on let me in." he said as Zero helped her up. They let him in and Zero took his suitcase. As Yuki took him the headmaster.

"You know for a minute you remind me of my older sister." he told her.

"You had a sister, Wow I feel sorry for her." Yuki said still a little mad.

"Yes, you can say that I was always mean to her but what younger brother isn't." he said

"So is she a vampire hunter too?" she asked

"She was we were to be both Zero's and Ichiru's master but she died." he told her

"So am sorry."

"That Ok" they got to the Headmaster office.

"Ok here we are. I'll see you later bye." Yuki smiled and ran off at that moment he imaged his sister at her age. Why she remind of Usagi he will never know….


	2. painting

**__**

ok here is another chapter i will try and update every Friday but only if i get some good reviews! and am also looking for a beater so if any of you want to help please tell me and i saw that some of you put it on you favorites story thanks but i would like to know what you think so please review as will that all on with the story

i do not own sailor moon or vampire knights

Yuki was on her class brake and as always she was working in the art room to finish her newest sketched. Art was her favorite class, she didn't know why but she could always put her feelings into the panting and drawing she did.

Today she was drawing a family of 5, all girls. She had this family of five has been in her head for years now and she always had a feeling that she knows them.

There in the dawning was a five year old her along with another little girl about the same age Yuki at the time she had short black hair and her eyes there where also black but with a little blue in them. Both girl had their arms around one another like they where sisters.

There where also two other woman who where behind them. They both had their arm around one another waist the one behind Yuki looked like a guy but she know that he was a she it was a women she had short dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes and she was wearing a pair of cream colored dressed pants and a while dress shirt with cream colored over it.

The other woman had long Aqua hair it went to her waist and her hair long her eyes where blue and you could see they where filled with love and caring like the other 2. She was wearing a beautiful but simper light blue sunders.

The last women was the oldest, her hair was dark green with brown eyes she seemed to be the tallies of the three older woman. She smiled at her drawing for a minute and then when to show her teacher.

"Vary good Ms. Cross are you going to make this one into a panting?" she asked Her Yuki nodded

"Ok good if you want you can start right now you still have about ten more minute and I have the night class tonight for their art lesson so you can come in and use the paint room by yourself. And tomorrow you can come again, after and before class tomorrow as will and breaks." her art teacher said she would do whatever it took not to waste Yuki art talents. She just loved what Yuki would come up with. The truth would be told Yuki don't like showing others her work to anyone who wasn't her art teacher and she had agreed with not tell anyone about her talent but, in returned she had to do her panting and drawing in secret. Whenever one of her painting were done the teacher would put them up will all but the painting that had her in it.

"Um but only if you don't mine letting the night class know about your painting that is." Yuki thought for a minute

"I don't really mind at all and I do want to finish my other one." she said happily.

"Ok then come on and I'll help you get stained." she helped Yuki set everything up. She took the painting that Yuki had been working for a week now and the art teacher haven't seen it yet as she took off the covers her face dropped. She looked at Yuki with more awareness 'How could she paint her when Yuki never know her?' Yuki turn to her and smiled

"You like it?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Cross how do you come up with this panting?" she asked as she got some panties and brush out

"I don't know they just come to me, It's like I seen them before."

"Ms. Cross did you ever meet them? Did you ever meet this girl that you're drawing the one with the blond hair?" she pointed to the unfinished panting of a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes her face was like an angel there was tears in her eyes that looked like same crystals, in the background there where plants and stars as if she was in outer space and on her back were unfinished angle wings. It was simply amazing.

"No, I never seen her or even know if she is real but I see her in my sleep like I know her…" she stopped for a minute and looked at the painting. "I feel her pain I feel what she feels and I can't help but draw her she's so felled with sadness and I can't help it." Yuki said

"Oh you know there was a girl like that. She was an old friend of my." Yuki looked at her art teacher

"What!? You mean she real? What's her name? Where is she from? Is she kind? Can you tell me more about her?" Yuki asked her teacher. Her teacher just smiled at her and nodded

"Yes, she was real at lets for me and everyone who know her. Her name was Usagi Tsukino she was from Tokyo and yes, she was very kind there was no one like her. But if I had to pick some one who she is like I would say you are a lot like her. she loved to just be carefree, she slept in class like you do and she would fall down all the time, but she was always there for me and for who ever need her, she never turn her back on me and we where like sister for all our lives. We met when we where five but then in middle school she meet some other girls at first she would spend more time with me, but as time went on she stared to hang out with some other girls more them me. She then called me one night she was crying. She told me that she loved me like a sister and that she hoped I would have all the happiness in the world, that same night she killed herself. She left me a letter too. I still have it. In it said that she was sorry our friendship ended and that she would be watching over me everyday. You may think this is stupid but I even name my daughter after her." there where some tears form her eyes

" I'm sorry I don't think that's stupid and if I know that she looked like your old friend I wouldn't have not painted her am sorry" Yuki said

"No don't worry about it Ms. Cross"

"You know you can call me Yuki " Yuki said looked at her and smile as she wiped her tears

"Ok them when ever we are alone I want you to call me Naru when no one is here that is." Yuki nodded as the bell ringed

"Ok, you should go you have class I'll see you later Yuki." Yuki nodded

"Ok I'll see you later ms… I mean Naru. "Yuki waved to her as she lifted with her things.

'That girl, all she need is the blond hair and blue eyes and she would look like Usagi." Naru thought she then looked at the painting "How I miss you Usagi why did you leave me? We all miss you and wish you where still her,' she add and with that last thought she got really for her class.

****

With Yuki

Yuki entered her class and sat with Yoir.

"Wow your early Yuki." Yoir said as she opened her book

"Ya I didn't sleep at brake how great is that?" Yuki joked

"vary." as they waited for class to stared a young girl came in Yuki stared at her as if she was a ghosted in front of the class was the little girl from her painting but she was now older!!

****

A\N can you guess who this is?? you get cyber candy if you guess right


	3. some new friends

****

Ok sorry for taking so long the winter for the cyber candy is Navigator101!! hand candy to her\him and am still looking for a beta for this story so if there is anyone wants to help will that all.. Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

"Ok class we have a new student today. Her name is Hotaru Tomoe. I hope you enjoy this school Miss. Tomoe. "He said with a smile

"Thank You sir "

"Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" Hotaru nodded

"Um am 15, I live with my aunts who I call Trista -mama, Amara-papa and Michiru-mama they where the ones that raised me. Um I like art, I want to me a doctor when am older and I like to read and that basically it." she said most of the class looked a little scared they couldn't explain it the but the only ones that don't seem to sense it was Yoir and Yuki.

"Ok then um you may sit next to Yuki. Yuki stand so she knows where to sit." Yuki did as she was told. Hotaru walked over to Yuki

"Hi am Yuki Cross and this is sayori wakaba but we all call her Yori." Yuki said with a smile on her face. Hotaru smile back

"It's good to meet you both… Cross-San is your father the headmaster?" she asked as they sat down.

"Ya that him." Yuki smiled at her

"Ok turn to page 105 and do problems 14-58 evens and 60-90 and we will go over the answers tomorrow and the test will be Monday. Now get to work." he said as he walked to Hotaru.

"You don't have to take the test since you just got here, but I do want you to do the work so you can see what we went thought. " He said and he walked always.

"Man, I hate this." Yuki whispered

"You need any help?" Hotaru asked her

"Um ya if you don't mind I just don't seem to get it."

"Ok lets see you just have to do this." Hotaru showed Yuki the first one and then walked her thought the next two on the 3rd Yuki was doing them on her own.

"Thanks for the help." once Yuki, Yoir and Hotaru finish there was still about ten minutes of class.

"So Tomoe-San what dose you guardians do for a living?" Yuki asked

"Oh um Trista-mama works as a fashion designer, Michiru-mama paints and she plays the violin she plays it in party's , Amara-papa works as a racer and she plays the piano along with Michiru-mama. Oh and you can call me my first name"

"Wow that amazing." Yuki said and Yoir nodded

"You know I think we will be good friends. So what room did you get?" Yoir asked

"Ya I got room D-14." she said Yuki and Yoir smiled

"That great that means where be roommates." Yuki said as school to an end they got to know one another much more and it seemed like they where born together since they had so much incoming. Once school was over Yoir when to her dorm room as Yuki when to do her duties for the day and Hotaru went to the headmaster.

****

At the headmaster Office….

"So you know that the night class are vampires?" he asked Hotaru nodded

"That's right and I want to help put them in line if you don't mind." she said the headmaster smiled

"Ok then you will be a new prefect!" the headmaster said happily. He then told her what she would be doing as Yuki and Zero come in.

"HI Hotaru what are you doing here?" Yuki asked

"OH You two know one another already then this will be easier. Yuki, zero, Hotaru will be the new prefect. Now I want Yuki and Hotaru will go to the night class art class and watch them for a while until (**Art teacher**) will comes back she had to go home and bring her daughter and son since she is having some home problems they will stay here in the guess rooms and they will be in this school same class as you and then they will be staying at the dorms as will but that will be tomorrow zero you will be check the outside and that it, you may leave." They nodded and Yuki and Hotaru walked to the dorms first to tell Yoir that Hotaru would be the new Prefect and that they would not be able to come to the room till later on at night. Once they arrived to the art room all of the night class was there.

"HI Yuki what you are doing her and who's your friend?" Aido asked

"Um this is Hotaru Tomoe she a new Prefect and we're here because had something to do so she will come in later. So let me see what she has plan for today." Yuki said as she looked on the desk where she kept notes on what she was going to do.

"Ok today you have a free day of drawing. What ever you want as long as it is appropriate and that means you Aido." Yuki read out lode as some of the night class laughed

"Don't want to know. So you should get working don't want to get mad." Yuki said smiling at them. They all stared to take out their things and drew as they talked to each other. Kaname stood up and walked to Yuki. Who was talking to Hotari.

"It's a pleaser to meet you Tomoe-San. Yuki." He greeted

"You may call me Hotari."

"Hello Kaname." Yuki said he smiled at her

"Yuki if you like I could keep an eye on everyone." he told her

"Oh it s no problem's wanted me to come here to finish something for class."

"Vary will." Kaname wanted to say something else but didn't know what. So he walked back about five minutes later Mrs. Umino and two other kids about Yuki's and Hotari's age come in.

"Sorry about that class but I had something to do. Yuki come with me." She said as Yuki followed her along with Hotari and the other two teens.

"Sorry for bring my kids its just they can't get to sleep so I hope you don't mine them being here with you." She said as she open the door to the painting room.

"Don't worry ." Yuki said entering the room.

"Ok Usagi, Melvin this is Yuki cross and um sorry but I don't think I know you." she said looking at Hotari.

"Am new my name is Hotari Tomoe."

"ok ok these two are my kids so now that you all know each other why don't you guy stay here and keep Yuki company as I go teach?" they all nodded and she left.

"So what are you painting?" Usagi asked her. Usagi was a spiting image of her mother as a teen she had short wavy hair with dark blue eyes while Melvin who also looked their age had short start brown hair he wear glass he wear a white t-shirt and black pants he looked just like his father

"I'm finishing panting this." Yuki showed them her panting and they had their mouths opened.

"WOW it's a Beautiful as you are." Melvin said Yuki giggled

"Thank… I think."

"Your really good are most of these yours?" Usagi asked as she looked at some of the other ones.

"Yes they are."

"Wow I know how to paint too, but nothing like this, you should try and sell some of these am such there will be a lot of people who would buy them I mean they are breath taking." Hotari said as she looked thought them.

"You real think so"

"Ya Michiru-mama dose it all the time." Yuki took out some of the pants and stared to work on it. The 3 of them talk as she finish. The 4 of them made a bond much quirkier then normal people did. It was like they have known each other forever. Once she did she singed the painting.

"Um Usagi can you get your mom for a minute?" Yuki asked her she nodded

"MOM! Come here please." she yelled from where she was standing

"I said get not yell." Yuki teased her as the others laughed

"What is it kids?"

"I'm done with the painting and I want you to have it, since you said it looks like a girl you know," Yuki said smiling at her

"Thank you Yuki it turns out great I think it's your best one. So do you want to started your other one or do you want to do it tomorrow?" she asked

"I'll do that one tomorrow; me and Hotari should go and check on Zero anyway."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Yuki." she said as Yuki finished cleaning up. She and Hotari walked out of the class room. Some of the night class was watching them as they left but they where having to much fun talk to take northeast.

"Yuki come on lets go" Hotari said as she took Yuki arm and when to the roof to watched over the grounds.

****

MUCH LATER

They meet up with zero and guide the night class to their domes. Once they were done Yuki, zero and Hotari went to their dorm . Yuki and Hotari fall on top of their beds they where so tired

"Yuki is it always like this?" Hotari asked her

"No, but more or less." she said as she stood back up and went to change.

****

Next day

Yoir tried to wake both Yuki and Hotari but failed… Then she thought and went to Yuki.

"Yuki wake up their serving us hot chlorate chip pancakes…." in that instead Yuki along with Hotari woke up with easy they got dress in five minutes flat.

"Wow you both must really like chlorate chip pancakes." Yoir said with a sweat drop on her head.

"Come on Yoir before they run out of pancakes." Both Yuki and Hotari said together they looked at each other and the 3 of them bust out laughing. They walked to the lunch room and Yuki and Hotari saw Melvin and Usagi they walked to them

'Hi there guys." Yuki said smiling at them.

"HI Yuki, Hotari." they said

"This is Yoir she is our room mate." Hotari inurned as they sat down.

"Yoir this is Melvin and Usagi they are Mrs. Umino kids they are just staring to come to school here. " Yuki said.

"Oh Cool so what room are you in Usagi?"

"I don't know I get the number later on today and I still have to get some of my things." Usagi said the 5 of them talked about what they where going to do over the weekend. Hotari was going home and going to spend it with her family while Melvin and Usagi where going to go with their mother to find a place to live for now on. As Yoir was going to go to her parents house and Yuki was stuck at school with the headmaster and zero. It was amazing how the 5 of them became fast friend almost like they know each other all of their life. They walked to class together and sat together.

****

Skip to brake time.

At brake time Yuki went to the art room like she always did. As she enter she saw Miss. Umino was crying thinking no one was there.

"Naru. What's wrong?" Yuki asked as Naru looked up at her she saw her old friend…

"Usagi?" she said before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

****

_**A\N Hi there it sorry for taking so long but here is the new chapter and I hope you all like it.. please Review and tell me what you think **_

_**i don't own sailor moon or vampire knight **_

**Naru pov**

I looked at a pitcher of me and Usagi the one when we had just enter Middle school we looked so happy she looked so happy. We did everything together I was the only one that know she was a vampire hunter she told me when we where in the 4th grad she told me everything, she told me her dreams hopes and wishes later the I found out that she was sailor moon she don't tell me I found out on my own and when I told her she came out and told me. At first she seem to be dealing with it ok such she slept in class but that was normal but after a while I could see that it was taking a tone on her and finally she broken down on day when she was at my house we where having a sleep over and she told me what was going on and how the others don't even see or feel what she did. She just wanted a normal life like any other vampire hunter case that is what she was use to not all this killing or becoming a hero to the whole world no she just wanted a normal life.

She also told me that the only reason why she was still sailor moon was because she wanted me to be safe and knowing that me and her family where safe everything was worth it and that no matter what she would be there for me and she would not give up for me and her family. I think it helped her since she stopped crying and smiled she just needed someone to be there for her. That night I thanks her for everything she was doing for the world and she was so happy she gave me a hug and I hugged her back we where the best of friends and am happy where know each..

Later we started going to different high school , we barely saw each other and I missed her best friend everyday and then one night she called me out of no where I was so happy

**Flashback **

Naru was in her room when the phone ringed her color id said it was Usagi she answered it.

"Usagi is that you?" she asked

"Ya hi there Naru-chan"

"Usagi I missed you so much!!"

"I did too I am just calling to tell you that you're my best friend and that I don't know what I would do with out you." Usagi sound like she was crying,

"Are you OK? What wrong? You sound like you where crying."

"Am find Naru its just that am going to miss you and I want you to have all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks Usagi I love you too your like a sister to me, but hay why do you say your going to miss me?"

"its nothing but hey I have to go I just called to say that."

"Um ok hay we should go to the mall this weekend and do some window shopping." Naru could hear Usagi

"I don't think so am sorry Naru am really sorry" Usagi stared to cry again as she hand up the phone leaving Naru in wonder. The next day they found Usagi body the same day when she had found out her best friend was dead and about 2 weeks later she found out she was going to have babies.….

**End of flashback **

My best friend my kind hared sweet friend., who did nothing wrong who only live to save others I could feel tears come down my face I thought I would never find someone like her again until I meet Yuki such they don't look alike but they have the same kind hart they are the type of person who would do what ever they can for their fiends and they are both fall way to easily, their grads are even the same. I don't know what wrong with me I just don't know anymore. Usagi my best friend the one that would rise her life everyday , the one who always slept in class, the one who always made other smile and birthed everyone's day, the one who I would call sister and best friend. OH god why did you take her?' I stared to get dizzy and I looked out of the door to see Usagi she was smiling at me as she came closer and my head when followed

"Naru are you ok?" she asked him

"Usagi?" I said before everything went black

Simonne


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for taking so long but here is the new chapter!**

**I do not own vampire knight or sailor moon**

**Yuki pov**

"Naru! Wake up please." I said, I was so scared, I don know what was wrong with her. I lay her back on her chair and then went to the door frame and saw Toga was coming my way

"Toga! Please come and Help Naru! she passed out I don't know what's wrong." I cried I don't know why I was crying or why I called her by her first name I know she said I could, but only when we were alone, it just felt right for me to call her by her first name. It was like I know her all of my life, Toga came running into the class and he stopped for a moment then his eyes went wide he was looked at the panting of the girl with blond hair, I had made, but then saw Naru and ran to her he felt her pulse and I went to him.

"Is she ok?" I asked him

"I think so, she just passed out. I'll take her to the nurse and then she can tell us." he left her up and I followed him out.

**3 hr later.**

School was over for the day and Naru was still unconcern, I couldn't leave her side, Melvin and Usagi would come in when ever they could and brought my home work,

"MMM…Usagi?" she said I stood up from my chair and went to her as she stared to open her eyes.

"Yuki? What happen?" she asked she stood up

"Well I came to the classroom and you called me Usagi and then passed out, the nurse said it was lack of sleep and a lot of stress. Its been 3 hours school is out for the day, and I been here ever since ,Melvin and Usagi came in when ever they can, but they are doing homework to catch up with the others in class, Yori and Hotari are helping them ." I answer her unasked questions. I don't know how I know I just did.

"Oh Yuki you missed your last classes! Your get behind," she scored me as she stood up.

"It don't matter, I'm just glad you woke up, and Yori can tell me what I missed" I told her

"Yuki I think you can go out, Zero and the new girl well need help tonight now go on I well take care of Naru-Chan." Toga said as he came in and I was shook he use 'chan' I never head him us it before and it was a little odd hearing him say it, but I just nodded and stared to head out but not with out saying good bye

"bye, I'll tell Melvin and Usagi to come see you." and with that I left.

**Toga pov**

I can't believe Naru works here. I haven't seen her in years not after the funeral. When I saw that panting of my sister I know she was the one that painted it.

"Shingo?" she asked

"Its Toga now, Naru its good to see you again. Its been a long time." I said sitting in the chair near her bed.

"15 years almost 16. How is your family?" she asked me I sighed.

"My mother still in denial, she don't think my sister is dead they had to retired early from hunting vampire, dad's taking care of mom. She really needs my sister, its like she was the one that kept our family together..." I told her and saw her face fall and her eyes sadden

"Ya, I think we all do even after all this time I sometimes feel like am going to wake up and see her there next to me in one of our sleep over's, or when I have something I need to tell someone something I need to get off my chest, I get the phone and stared to deal your house number, but then before I deal the last 3 numbers I remember and hang up."

"ya, I can tell I saw that panting you panted in your class room." I said she looked at me puzzle

"What panting?" she asked

"The one of her she has angle wings in it."

"I didn't paint that….it was Yuki Cross. I don't know how, but she painted her and she even painted some of the girls, you know Lita and the others, she even painted Andrew you know how close Usagi and him were they were like a older brother and sister. I finally asked her if she know anyone from her paintings and she said no. She see them in her mind and in her dreams Usagi especially and she feels her feeling of pain and sadness, she never thought that she was real." she told me… so it Yuki but how could that little girl even paint my sister so perfectly. It was like she know my sister before she died. I have to know I just have to know.

"I see, I think I'm going to go talk to her later," before I could say anything else two kids came in one looked just like Naru as a teen and the other looked like Melvin

"Toga these are my kids Melvin and Usagi they just started today." she said and I nodded at both of them

"Nice to meet you , I better leave my class will start soon, we should meet up again and talk." I said as I left leaving them alone. When I walked out I looked thought the window and saw another new girl and Yuki they both nodded and came back into the school. I going to have to talk to her some other time…


End file.
